


Within Your Lustful Embrace

by JuniperBug



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperBug/pseuds/JuniperBug
Summary: Charles is a concubine in the Lehnsherr household. Erik is possessive, and loves to play with his beloved, especially when Charles doesn't expect it.





	Within Your Lustful Embrace

A warm breeze drifts in through a large open terrace, winding playfully around a low censer and making the wisping smoke dance and twist. It glides through drifting gauzy curtains before emerging into the cozy nest at its center. Curled amidst thick cotton and soft silk, a figure slept, breath slow and peaceful. The breeze twined around the tall carved posts that marked the corners of the nest before caressing up the bare expanse of one exposed thigh and flowing up to ruffle through tousled curls.  


A slight hitch in the breath. A slow shift of long limbs.  


Still sleeping, the figure buried deeper into his nest, muffling a soft moan into its softness. Slender hips began a gentle rocking, reacting to an unknown dream.  


Slowly, the soft breathing deepened, catching now and then on low mewling groans until the misty webs of dream finally broke against the spreading heat of arousal.  
Charles blinked languidly, blue eyes foggy with lingering remnants of sleep. Confused, he wondered what had woken him before a soft nudge deep within his pelvis sent tingling sparks up his spine. He gasped.  


Gradually, the soft nudges grew into long smooth caresses as the small metallic egg, which usually sat quiescent deep within him, shifted and molded.  


He shuddered at the sensation, a slip of moisture beading out to slick his slit. His lover must be feeling particularly playful today.  
Erik loved draping him in precious metals and gems and he was never allowed anywhere without at least five pieces placed strategically about his person. The metal egg in particular never left him, unless Erik was there to remove it in person. It had the double role of a permanent beacon, and—like now—driving him to distraction.  


Charles writhed, mewling as the egg massaged him from within, undulating against his walls as he squeezed around it. The enclosed air heated with the perfume of Charles’s slick, his flow thickening and smearing as he rubbed his thighs together.  


Long fingers twisting into silk, Charles cried out when the flowing shape found and pressed against his sweet spot. It lingered there, alternating light brushes with firm pressure.  


He moaned, heat flushing through his body. Pressure built with each smooth stroke, each gentle caress. Charles brushed his hands down his chest to where his nipples peaked pink and stiff. He paused to rub at them, the sensation zinging down to tangle with the heat in his pelvis. Slowly, he brought one hand lower, wandering over his belly to hover over where he could feel the smooth hardness shifting inside him.  


Suddenly, the egg moved, expanding rapidly. The abrupt stretch and direct pressure against his sweet spot sent Charles shouting and tumbling over the edge into orgasm.  


His back arched, head thrown back as sizzling heat seared from his pelvis and through Charles’s body. His opening clenched around a spurt of slick. Panting, Charles twisted through the shocks, his channel clutching, rippling as it tried to milk a nonexistent cock. The egg had deflated, nestling small and quiet within the twitching muscles.  


Charles knew this was not the end. Erik firmly believed in being thorough, and will use every means to push Charles until he was whining and desperate. He also knew not to push. The last time he tried to coax his lover with his mind had ended with Charles being bound with golden chains, crying as the egg vibrated endlessly inside him.  


He wondered what Erik had planned for him today. The endless ways the man could manipulate the simple jewelry Charles wore meant he could never be fully prepared. Simply thinking about it sent a jolt of anticipation through him.  


As the lingering shakes of the sudden orgasm faded and he waited for Erik’s next move, Charles made himself comfortable. Pulling and gathering pillows and soft cloth to more fully support his back, layering the thicker cotton under his hips to prepare for the slick that was sure to flow. With one last shift, Charles lay still, draping his arms over his belly.  


The air stilled, anticipatory. Charles watched the gauzy curtains around his bed drift and curl. The bright sunlight streaming in through the terrace arches was only a muted glow through the layers of fabric. A waft of incense, low and smoky drifted through, complementing the lingering heat of arousal and wetness.  


Absently, Charles trailed his fingers over the silvery bands wrapping around wrists and biceps, drifting down to cup between his legs. He played with the small dangling jewel hanging from a clasp around his clit.  
Erik had been particularly pleased when he’d presented it to Charles. Taking extra time to tease the little nub into red, swollen, stiffness before carefully clamping the clasp closed to Charles’s muted cry. He’d kept his eyes on it, tracking the way the jewel glittered with every powerful thrust into Charles’s wet hole.  


The memory sent little sparkles tingling down through his sex, wetness seeping out. Charles trailed two fingertips through the slippery fluid, massaging it around his flexing hole and plump labia before brushing lightly across the sensitized tip of his clit. He hummed at the sensation. The grip of the clasp prevented the nub from retreated completely under its hood, leaving tender flesh exposed. Now that his thighs were open, each minute sway of the hanging jewel vibrated up, keeping Charles in a persistent state of simmering excitement.  


Charles wondered if Erik would go for that first, or perhaps play with the egg again. He squeezed his inner muscles around its smooth shape. The little metallic ball has been with him so long that unless Erik actively manipulated it, Charles barely felt its presence. But now, after the heady orgasm, it sat like a promise inside Charles’s most sensitive depths.  


A shiver of warmth around his arms. Charles froze, staring as the bands around his arms rippled, flowed and began to inch across his skin. Two of them gained shape, sinuous snakes with glittering eyes that wound up his arms and shoulders leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. The remaining bands remained formless, shifting in liquid ribbons around his wrists.  


As the silver serpents coiled around his torso, they changed. One warmed, like the touch of his lover’s fingers. The other cooled, until it felt like chilled water alive and flowing over his skin. They snaked and wound they way over and around, heated caresses crossing over streaks of tingling cold.  


He twitched when a cold nose dipped into his belly button, then groaned as a long rope of heat slithered down the valley of his spine. The dual sensations made Charles tremble and whine. When he reached to touch himself, the bands around his wrists held him fast. Undeterred, Charles closed his legs, rolling the little jewel as best he could to send tugs of pleasure pulsing into his clit.  


The trails of heat and cold coiled over his chest and stopped. Charles refocused dazed eyes to look down. They appeared frozen, curled as if to strike, each pair of silvery eyes fixated on one rosy pink nipple. Charles could barely draw a breath before they dove, mouths clamping over the stiff pearls. Though they lacked physical teeth, sharp needles of pleasure spiked through him, one hot, one cold, zinging down to pulse in time with the throbbing of his clit.  


Now, Charles could barely stop the stream of noises spilling from his mouth. Each breath was a whine, every tremble—a shivering groan. The thin snakes looped themselves around the flat plane of his chest, pulling and massaging the pale flesh into slight peaks.  


The air inside the nest heated, becoming a smothering blanket of arousal and wetness barely stirred by the slow breezes that managed to wind through the maze of gauze and silk.  
So absorbed with riding the sensation of two tiny mouths tugging at his nipples, Charles barely felt the slight shift as the egg in his channel shivered back to life. Slowly, it lengthened, until its tip just kissed the curve of his cervix, and the end pressed gently against the inner edge of his hole. It began to rock inside him, a slight back and forth motion that ignited a fire deep in his belly.  


Charles closed his eyes and floated in the feeling. Everything up to now had been sharp, a fast zinging electricity that quickened his breath and titillated the senses, but not what he truly craved. He wanted the fire, the low deep throb of his channel being stretched and filled. Even now, the pressure against his nipples faded in his awareness until it was just a delicious supplement to the squeeze of his channel against the firm rocking within him.  


His breathing deepened, each inhale and exhale a match to the slow roll of his pelvis. His knees spread as he planted his feet, unconsciously preparing to accept his lover within the cradle of his hips.  


Charles tested his arms and found them free. Dreamily, he trailed his hands over his body, grazing over the smooth coils around his breast and down to press over his womb. Erik’s hands loved to linger there, as if imagining the flat softness growing round and firm with new life.  


The fire smoldered hotter, the low pulse strengthening into a deep throb that echoed each beat of his pounding heart. He exhaled, low and long, when the shape inside grew and shifted to nudge more firmly against the mouth of his womb. Perhaps his longing, combined with the slow burning excitement had slackened his grip on his power long enough for a wisp of thought to float Erik’s way.  


He arched into the new stretch, shoulders sliding down smooth silk until his body was drawn taut on the bed.  


Anyone making their way through the terrace now, who can part the billowing silks and enter that inner sanctum of soft fabrics and heated air, would behold a beguiling sight. Rumpled dark hair, curling in sweaty strands over dazed blue eyes with pupils blown wide. Pink flush spread over elegant cheekbones and an aristocratic nose. Plush red lips, parted around each deep breath. The exposed curve of pale throat just begging for lips and teeth. Then down, down an expanse of smooth creamy skin, glitters of silver tipping a chest pressed open by a beautifully arched back. Lightly muscled arms trailing down a flat belly, wrists wrapped in delicate metal bands, long pianist’s hands pressing lightly against soft flesh. Finally, the vee of softly parted thighs glazed with slippery slick still flowing freely from that delicious slit. Plumped with arousal, a reddened little nub emerging stiffly between the flushed lips. A small diamond flashing and winking with each flex of a tight pink hole.  


(Of course, no one would be making that trip, Erik would kill them first.)  


Charles relaxed back into the bed with a sigh, hips guided by the slow rocking movements inside. Its girth had grown to about half that of his lover’s. Not quite as fulfilling, but enough that each squeeze of vaginal muscles pressed lusciously against firm resistance. But as much as Charles squirmed, the metal rod never ventured outside him, pressing with just enough pressure suggest, but never enough to stretch the thin skin of his entrance.  


He whined. His pleasure plateaued, lingering at an edge that was impossible to ignore but not enough to push him over into orgasm. He needed more. Something thicker, longer. Something that can stretch him, open him, and fill him the way he craved. He wanted Erik.  


Fingers reached down to press against his hole, feeling the pulse of slick as each downward stroke of the metal shaft pushed more fluid from inside to dribble down his slit. The cotton under his hips was already soaked with it. Charles could feel the firm hardness through the barrier of his hymen before it thrust back deep into his channel.  


Daringly, Charles pressed his index into the flex of his entrance. He marveled at his own heat, the squelching velveteen softness, the tingle of his hole stretched around the slender width of his digit.  


Something bumped against the tip of his finger, and Charles’s eyes flew open. It was the metal rod, which had come back on the downstroke and collided with the index he’d used to finger himself.  


His heart pounded with a jolt of adrenaline. Erik had been very specific in his instructions on self-pleasure: it was forbidden unless Erik gave express permission. Hurriedly, Charles tried to pull back, to wipe away the evidence on the sheets, but the bands on his wrists froze hands, the metal shaft inside him expanded, pinning his hips.  


Already, he could feel the cloud of lust and ire that was his lover stalking down the corridor towards his rooms. Instinctively, he tried to soothe away the irritation but was rebuffed by the specialized metal Erik wore as a choker around his neck. It muted Charles’s power until all he could do was plead wordlessly into Erik’s thoughts.  


_Now, now, darling. You knew the rules. You knew you weren’t supposed to touch. I’m going to have to re-teach you who you belong to, aren’t I?_  


Charles whimpered, the low possessive growl threading through his mind and down his spine with crackling force, rekindling his arousal into a dull roar.  


Shivering, he watched a tall shadow loom, long arms drawing away the first layers of his cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in the works. Thinking Erik's POV on what happens next. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> (Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are mine)


End file.
